A Purple Romance
by chman21
Summary: A new Ranger joins the team and Adam starts to fall in love with her.


**A Purple Romance**

_By: Christopher T. Henderson_

**Chapter 1**

It started out as a normal day at the Youth Center, when all of the sudden, the Rangers' communicators started beeping. The Rangers then went to a private place and answered them as Tommy said "Come in Zordon." Zordon spoke "Rangers, teleport to the Command Center, immediately." "Right!" they all said. The Rangers then pressed the button and teleported to the Command Center. Tommy spoke "Zordon, what are Rita and Zedd up to this time?" Zordon spoke "Rita and Zedd are up to nothing, I had Alpha call you here you because we have a special surprise for all of you." "What is it?" asked Rocky. "Behold the Viewing Globe." The Rangers turned around and saw Ninjor on the Viewing Globe. He spoke "Rangers, as you are aware Lord Zedd and Rita's forces keep getting stronger each day." Zordon spoke "Because of this, me and Ninjor decided to create a seventh Ranger." Ninjor spoke "Everybody, I would like you to meet the newest member of your team, the Purple Ranger." A purple stream of energy then dropped into the Command Center and transformed into the Purple Ranger. The Purple Ranger had a purple helmet with a silver mouth, a long black oval for the Purple Ranger to see out of, a golden stripe with a red jewel in the center above the oval, and a gold tip on the top of the helmet with a red jewel. The Purple Ranger also had a purple suit with two white diamonds on both sides of her chest and another white diamond on her chest with white boots and white gloves with purple triangles on them and golden rings around them, this Ranger wore a white belt with a morpher on it with a golden with a Swan on it and a long purple skirt, and below the neck was a golden triangular shield that looked just like the shield the Green ranger used to wear. "The Purple Ranger will now reveal her identity" Zordon said. There was a long pause then finally, the Purple Ranger took off her helmet. The Purple Ranger was a teenager girl who had long black curly hair with shinny blue eyes and sparkling white teeth. When she took off her helmet, Adam could not stop staring at her, he thought she was beautiful, gorgeous, he started to make a nervous face. The Ranger spoke "Hello, I'm Marissa." She then went to greet her fellow Rangers. Aisha spoke "Do we know you, you look very familiar." "I just transferred to Angle Grove High last week, my family moved here from here, from New York, but we're originally from France." Kimberly spoke "Oh, well I hope you like it here." "Thank you." "I'm Kimberley." Marissa shook hands with Kimberly. "Aisha" they shook hands. "Tommy" they shook hands. "Rocky" they shook hands. "Billy" they shook hands. Marissa walked over to Adam, but he was too busy staring at her. "Adam" Aisha said. She then snapped her fingers and Adam snapped out of it. "Oh, right, I'm Adam." They then shook hands. "Pleased to meet you" she said. Adam kept moving her hand gently up and down. "Ok, you can let go of my hand now" she said. Adam then let go of her hand and said "Sorry" very nervously. "That's all right" she said. Adam then accidentally bumped into Alpha, knocking him down. Adam kneeled down to him and helped him get back up. "Alpha, I'm so sorry, are you all right." "Don't worry Adam, I'm fine." Adam then smiled nervously at Marissa. Ninjor spoke "Marissa will command the Swan Ninjazord and will use the Power Mace." A purple mace then appeared in her hand. Zordon spoke "Remember, you are now part of a team, watch out for your others as you would watch out for yourself, use your powers to defend, never to attack, to insure justice, never for vengeance, to preserve rigatonis, never for selfish glory, remember this and your powers will protect you forever." Tommy spoke "Congratulations Marissa, you're officially a Power Ranger." The Rangers were great they had a new Ranger and a new friend, but Adam started to think of her as more than just friends.

**Chapter 2**

All the Rangers were hanging out at the Youth Center. Marissa was doing Martial Arts while Adam was watching her with another nervous look on his face. "Hey Adam" Aisha said. "Oh hey Aisha." "What's up?" "Oh nothing." "Why do you keep looking at Marissa all nervously?" "Oh, no reason." "Adam, tell me, do you have a crush on her?" "I think it might be more than a crush, I think, I may be in love with her." "You should ask her out." "I can't." "Why not?" "She's so beautiful and whenever I'm around here I get all nervous and clumsy, I don't think she likes me the way I like her." "You'll never know unless you try." "You're right, I'm going to go for it, thanks Aisha." "You're welcome." Adam then walked over to Marissa. "Hey Marissa" Adam said nervously. "Hey Adam, what's up?" "Oh nothing, I'm fine" he again said nervously. Adam then almost tripped, but Marissa caught him. "Are you ok?" she asked. "I'm fine, so Marissa, I was wondering, would you, want to go to the park with me?" he asked nervously. "I'd love to." "You would?" "Of course." "Ok, let's go" he said nervously. Adam and Marissa then walked over to Angle Grove Park together and started talking "I've been painting ever since I was little, of course my paintings weren't really good when I was little, but then they started getting better and better and I just fell in love with art and now my biggest dream is to be an artist." "That's amazing." "You really think so?" Adam and Marissa sat on a park bench. "Yeah, I think you're, I mean, I think art is beautiful, you should definitely be an artist." "Well I'd like to show you some of my stuff, take a look at my sketch pad." Marissa pulled a black sketch pad and showed it to Adam. The sketches were really great. "These are awesome!" "Really?" "Really, I think you're an amazing artist, in fact, I think you're just plain amazing." Marissa felt flattered "Thank

you Adam." Adam started looking at her nervously, he then put his elbow against the bench and he fell off it. "Adam, are you ok?" Adam got back on the bench. "I'm fine, don't worry, I'm fine" he said nervously. Suddenly, Rito showed up with an army of Tengas. "Tengas!" Adam said. "Don't mind if a drop in, who's your friend?" Adam and Marissa then stood up and got into fighting possession. "Are you ready Marissa?" "I'm ready." "What's she going to do?" Rito asked. "I'll show you" she said. "Ninja Ranger Power Now!" Adam and Marissa then morphed into their ninja outfits. Marissa's outfit was purple with white belt and a giant golden coin on her chest with a swan. "Another one?" Rito said. The two then started attacking the Tengas. For some reason, when they were fighting together, they were both stronger fighters. The two Rangers then defeated the Tengas, together. "You haven't seen the last of me, I'll be back." Rito then went back to Rita and Zedd's palace. Adam and Marissa then demorphed. "Those guys were tough" Marissa said. "Yeah I know, let's just be thankful their gone." Adam and Marissa then sat back down on the bench and started talking again. Adam then slowly touched her hand and they started holding hands and smiling at each other.

**Chapter 3**

Rito entered Rita and Zedd's palace. "Rita, Zedd, I've got some bad news." "Bad news, what kind of bad news?" Lord Zedd asked. "It's about the Rangers." "What about the Rangers?" Rita asked. "They've got another one." "Another Ranger!" Zedd shouted. "Please don't hurt me" said Rito. "I can't believe this!" shouted Rita. "Who is this Ranger?" Zedd demanded. "Her name is Marissa, she's the Purple ranger, she's got long black hair, blue eyes, and is wearing purple clothing." "I better go take a look" said Rita. Rita then walked over to her telescope and started spying on Marissa. "Yes, I've founder her, she's at the park with the Black Ranger." Rita noticed the nervous look on Adam's face and saw him giggling. "Oh Zeddy." "What is it Rita?" "The Black Ranger seems to have a crush on the newest Power Ranger." Squatt and Baboo then started giggling and started singing "Adam's got a girlfriend, Adam's got a girlfriend" over and over again. Zedd spoke "Ok, let's think, how can we use this information to help us?" Rita thought for a moment. "I know, we'll wait until she's alone and then we'll send a monster down to Earth that will kidnap Marissa, after we've got Marissa will tell the Rangers we'll give her back if they give us the Power Coins, Adam will surely give up his Power Coin and will convince his friends to do the same, and once we've got all the Power Coins, the world will be ours for the taking!" Zedd spoke "I love the way you think, Finster, start working on a monster, right now!" "Yes Lord Zedd, I'll be in my laboratory working on it now." "Excellent, soon we will rule the entire world and human will be nothing, but trash." Zedd then did an evil laugh.

**Chapter 4**

Adam and Marissa were still sitting on the bench talking. "This was really great Adam, but I've really got to get going." "I understand." "I'll see you later, ok." "Ok." "Bye." "Bye." Adam and Marissa then waved goodbye. Marissa then started walking away as Adam was watching her. Meanwhile, back at Lord Zedd and Rita's palace, Zedd was watching Marissa with his red beam. "Yes, she's only, now is the time, Finster, where is my monster?" "Don't worry Lord Zedd, my monster is ready now." "Excellent, Goldar, you go down with the monster and don't come up back without that girl." "Oh yes Lord Zedd, I will do anything to please you." "Wonderful, now go!" "Oh yes, master." Marissa was walking by herself, then suddenly, Goldar and the new monster showed up out of nowhere. It was a white tiger monster with black markings called the Terror Tiger. "I am the Terror Tiger and you're coming with me." "I don't think so, it's Morphin Time!" said Marissa.

"Purple Ranger Power!" said Marissa. She then morphed into the Purple Ranger.

Marissa fought the monster with her Power Mace and was winning, there was no chance of the Terror Tiger kidnapping her. Zedd was watching the fight and was not amused. "Rita, your monster is losing!" "Don't worry Zeddy, I have a plan, Finster, where is the Sleeping Sand. Finster brought out a bottle of red sand. "Here it is my queen." Finster handed Rita the bottle. "Excellent." Marissa continued to fight the monster while the sand appeared in Goldar's hand. Goldar could hear Rita's voice saying "Goldar, pour that sand over her head, now!" "Right." Goldar walked over to Marissa, but she was too busy fighting to notice. He then poured the sand over her head and she fell to the ground and went to sleep. The Terror Tiger then picked her up. Goldar spoke "All right, we have the Purple Ranger, the plan is going perfectly!" Goldar and the Terror Tiger then took Marissa to Rita and Zedd's castle.

**Chapter 5**

Back at the Youth Center, Adam could not stop daydreaming about Marissa. All of the sudden, the Rangers' communicators started beeping. They then went to a private place and answered them. Tommy spoke "Come in Zordon." "Rangers, teleport to the Command Center immediately." "Right!" Tommy said. The Rangers then teleported to the Command Center. "What's up Zordon?" Tommy asked. "Rangers, Goldar and Rita and Zedd's new monster, Terror Tiger have kidnapped Marissa and taken her to their castle. "Marissa" Adam said worryingly. Suddenly, Lord Zedd appeared on the Viewing Globe. "Rangers, as you know I have something that you want." "You better give her back!" Adam demanded. "Don't worry Black Ranger, I'll give back your little girlfriend, on one condition." "What kind of condition?" asked Adam. "I'll only give her back if you give me the Power Coins." "No way!" Alpha said. "I did not ask you, I asked Adam, what's it going to be Black Ranger, your Power Coins, or your girlfriend?" Lord Zedd then did an evil laugh and then vanished. "Guys, what should we do?" asked Adam. Tommy spoke "You really love Marissa, don't you?" "With all my heart." "Then I'm willing to give up my Power Coin to save her." "So am I" said Aisha. "So am I" said Kimberly. "So am I" said Rocky. "So am I" said Billy. "Zordon, there's got to be another way." "I believe there is, Marissa is being held in a cave on the moon, Alpha can teleport you there, but be warned, Rita, Goldar, Terror Tiger, and Rito are guarding her." "I'm willing to take that chance" said Adam. "Will go with you" said Tommy. "No, this is my fight, I have to go alone." Zordon spoke "Adam, being a Power Ranger means teamwork and being loyal to your teammates, you must let your fellow Rangers go with you." "You're right Zordon." Tommy spoke "All right, let's go, it's Morphin Time!"

"White Ranger Power!" said Tommy.

"Black Ranger Power!" said Adam.

"Pink Ranger Power!" said Kimberly.

"Blue Ranger Power!" said Billy.

"Yellow Ranger Power!" said Aisha

"Red Ranger Power!" said Rocky.

The Rangers then morphed. In the cave, Marissa was unmorphed and in a cage while Rita, Goldar, Terror Tiger, and Rito were dancing around her. "Let me go, now!" said Marissa. "Never!" said Rita. Suddenly, streams of white, black, pink, blue, yellow, and red energy dropped into the cave and transformed into the Rangers. Rita spoke "Rangers, what are you guys doing here?" "We're here to rescue Marissa." "Not if I have anything to do with it, Terror Tiger, attack." "Right." An army of Tengas then showed up and started attacking the Rangers with Terror Tiger. The rangers fought and fought while they were trying to get to Marissa's cage. Adam looked at Marissa in the cage and shouted "Marissa!" Adam then flipped over the Tengas and over to the cage. "Adam, hurry!" Marissa said. "I'm on it." Adam then blasted the bars with his Power Axe and freed Marissa. "Adam, you save me!" Marissa said excitingly. She then hugged Adam tightly. Adam's communicator then beeped and he answered it. "Come in Zordon." "Rangers, Rita has sent Terror Tiger to Earth, you have to stop him." "Right, come on Marissa, let's go." "Right, it's Morphin Time!"

"Purple Ranger Power!" Marissa then morphed into the Purple Ranger and all the Rangers teleported to Earth.

**Chapter 6**

Tommy spoke "All right Terror Tiger, you've had your fun, now get ready to meet your match." "We'll see about that!" The rangers the battled Terror Tiger. They fought and fought, but were getting nowhere. "Enough games!" he said. He then blasted them with white lighting and they fell down. "Excellent!" he said. "Yes, he's winning!" Lord Zedd said. "Now it's time to kick it up a notch!" said Rita. They then put their staffs together and said "Make our monster grow!" Terror Tiger then got hit by bolts of lighting and grew to enormous size. "We need the Zords" Tommy said. "Right!" they all said. The Rangers then summoned their Ninja Zords and formed the Ninja Megazord. They battled Terror Tiger, but again, they were getting nowhere. "Guys, we need to combine the Falcon Zord and the Swan Zord." "Right!" they all said. The Falcon Zord then got on the Megazord's back and then the Swan Zord followed. They then aimed their wings at the Terror Tiger and blasted him. The Terror Tiger then fell to ground and was destroyed.

**Chapter 7**

The Rangers were back at the Command Center with their helmets off. "Another monster down!" said Tommy. Marissa then walked over to Adam and spoke "Adam, I have a question." "What is it?" "Why were you so concerned about me?" "No reason." Adam said. Aisha spoke "Adam, you have to tell her." "Tell me what?" "Well, this is hard for me, just promise not to laugh." "I won't, I promise." "Well, ever since I first saw, I, I," "I what?" asked Marissa. "I love you" Adam said. Marissa had a puzzled look on her face. "I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, there's no way a girl like you could love a guy like me, you just see me as a ridiculous goof." "No Adam, I think you're cute, sweet, smart, funny, sensitive, caring, there's no way I couldn't love you." "You do love me?" "Of course I do, you're the most wonderful boy I've ever met, and you have the greatest smile I've ever seen." "Really?" "Really, I couldn't imagine my life without you." Marissa then put her arms around Adam and kissed him. "How beautiful" Alpha said. "I'm kind of nervous." "Don't be nervous, there's no reason you should be nervous, I love you for who you are, and Adam, I don't see you as a ridiculous goof, I see you as my knight in shinning armor." The two then continued to kiss.

**Note:** The Terror Tiger is based off of Bakeneko from the Japanese show Ninja Sentai Kaku Ranger.


End file.
